fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Crossover (TV series)
NOTE: CURIOUSGORGE66, OMGITSKITTYKATTY, KRAZYKRISKRUMBS, SPONGETECHX, MR. POOKIE, THECHROMEPERSON AND ALL ADMINS OF THE WIKI (SR. WARIO, IAMBAGEL, KNOWLEDGEABLE MARKSMAN) CAN WRITE CARTOON CROSSOVER EPISODES. WACKO2 AND TROLLS ARE NOT ABLE TO. EVERYONE ELSE IS PENDING. Cartoon Crossover is an American animated television series. It is produced by Disney-ABC Domestic Television and Nickelodeon Productions. Only certain writers will have ideas for the 5th season & beyond. Season 1 Don't delete episodes you didn't create. No irrelevent characters. Nickelodeon characters or your own characters only! That's why the original version was cancelled! Save non-Nickelodeon (Cartoon Network, Discovery Family, etc.) charas for the Curiousgorge55 Fanon Wiki. This is no longer a TV-MA show. It is rated TV-PG or TV-PG-V from now on. This season consists of 15 episodes. Other than that, go nuts! Frosty Freezy Frozen / Timmy & Jimmy: Un-Power Hour (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) 1st segment: Original series' Episode 3a revision. 2nd segment: Timmy and Jimmy decide that they want the shortest Power Hour ever- all in 11 minutes (hence Un-Power Hour). Quotes Fanboy: One Frosty Freezy Freeze, please! Chum-Chum: Um... Fanboy? Fanboy: WHAT? Chum Chum: Is the machine even cooled off? Fanboy: Of Course! (walks over to machine, which dispenses blue Frosty Freezy Freeze instead of red) Fanboy: New coloring. (sip) Chum Chum: It's not the coloring. It's 3 degrees below 0! Fanboy: What's the risk? (gets frozen) Chum Chum: Oh No! I gotta get him outta here! (tries a jackhammer, a screwdriver, and explosives) Jimmy: You're trying it too wrong! Heat device! Chum Chum: Ooo. Jimmy: See ya! Chum Chum: It didn't work! Ya! (throws hammer) (smash!) Fanboy: Hot cocoa, please. Chum Chum: One hot cocoa, please. (hands over dollar) Boog: Careful or you gonna get bopped! Fanboy: No more Frosty Freezy Freeze under 7 degrees, please! (hands over dollar and gets bopped) Boog: Bop! You sayin' it needs to cool down? Fanboy: Yeah. _________________________ Tmmy: So bored. Can't focus. Jimmy: Why not make another Power Hour, Timmy? Timmy: Good choice of words, but no. There's only 11-12 minutes! Jimmy: I get your point. Timmy: I'm thinking more along the lines of UN-Power Hour! Jimmy: When do we get started? Timmy: 3... 2... 1! Tak And The Power Of Fry-Cooking / SpongeBob's Grease Trap Accident (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) 1st segment: Tak is sentenced to be a fry cook. 2nd segment: SpongeBob accidentally puts a Krabby Patty in the deep fryer. Quotes Headmaster: I sentence... Tak: Who? Headmaster: You, Tak! Tak: (gasp) Headmaster: Fry cooking or death! Tak: I take not death! Headmaster: Your sentence begins Monday! _________________________ SpongeBob: Ahh. What a day! I'm gonna cook this patty up. (slips on a grease spill, sending the patty into the deep fryer) SpongeBob: NOOOOOOOOO! At least it wasn't the last one. (drinks Frosty Freezy Freeze) SpongeBob: Kinda weird taste. What is it? Oh well. Timmy and Jimmy: Power Half-hour (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy and Jimmy devise a Power Half-hour. Quotes Timmy: Hey! What's this? Jimmy: A kind of Nitrogen. (KABOOM!) Pearliapocalypse / Accidents Sometimes Happen (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) 1st segment: Pearlium is destroyed by Danny Phantom. 2nd segment: Squidward breaks his other leg. Quotes Danny: I've demolished this once big city. A totalitarian society with limits. Now it's like Life After Nicktoons in here. Nothing can ruin my day now. Sam: Um... Danny? You destroyed the city. ______________________ Squidward: Oh, it happened again! SpongeBob: What, Squidward? Squidward: My other leg! SpongeBob: Okay. Extreme Makeover: Hairdo Edition, Pt 1 / Extreme Makeover: Hairdo Edition, Pt 2 (written by Curiousgorge66 & KrazyKrisKrumbs) (TV-PG-V) 1st segment: Patrick starts his own makeover show. 2nd segment: Patrick's makeover show goes nuts. Quotes Patrick: I should start my own makeover show! (build build build) Patrick: Done! ____________________ Patrick: Done, Squidward! Squidward: Eww! Timmy & Jimmy: Power Half-hour 2: Ur Not Pullin That (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) MeeksMan is banned permanently from the Uncle Grandpa Wiki, and Timmy & Jimmy investigate. Quotes MeeksMan: What the? (reads) Ur not pullin that on my wiki. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Meanwhile in Dimmsdale) Jimmy: 7! Timmy: 6! Jimmy: 5! Timmy: 4! (smash) MeeksMan: Hey. Timmy: Uhh... Jimmy: Hello. Irrelevent, Pt 1 / Irrelevent, Pt 2 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner hacks into Suzon's account and deletes everything. Quotes Timmy: I wonder if... (types in Suzon's username/password) Timmy: Yes! Get rid of all these messages... Computer: Purging Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki. 1%. 2%. 3%. 4%. (a few seconds later...) Computer: Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki PURGED. Deleting Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki. 5%. 10%. 15%. 20%. (one second later...) Computer: Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki DELETED. Purging Wikia. 80%. Wikia PURGED. Deleting Wikia. 95%. Wikia DELETED. Purging Wikipedia. Wikipedia PURGED. Deleting Wikipedia. Wikipedia DELETED. Purging Internet. Internet PURGED. Shutting down... Timmy's Dad: Honey! TV's on the fritz! Timmy: Virus! Must... Bring back Internet! (at Piggly Wiggly...) ATM: Purging data. Data PURGED. Shutting down. (at a Community One bank...) Computer: Purging Data. Data PURGED. Shutting down. (In the Far East...) Computer: Purging China. China PURGED. Shutting Down. Timmy: Chinese People Disappear? Computer: That's right. I am a spreading virus that will end the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Timmy: I can unplug you at any time. Computer: I purged everything. Purging America. Cannot be purged. WHAT? Scientist: We found a way to prevent this months ago. Timmy: (clicks on virus, and drags her to recycling bin) Now to purge YOU! Virus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (click) Timmy: Done and done! Computer: Restoring everything. Returning to the past... Restoration complete! Virus: Shoot. Locked forever. (crash!) Suzon: YOU! Timmy: (writes an irrelevent article) Suzon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Computer: Suzon Blocked. Swear To Turner / Tak vs. Fry Cooking (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) 1st segment: Joey and Rusty meet Timmy Turner. 2nd segment: Tak's sentence runs out. Quotes Timmy: HIYA! Joey: Welcome to Diamond Doll City. Timmy: WHAT? Rusty: Yeah. Timmy: Why me? ________________________ Headmaster: Tak, your sentence is over, and therefore... you're fired. Tak: YES! I can practice juju again! Headmaster: However, screw up once more and you have no choice. You WILL die if you screw up again. Nicktoons Schoolhouse Rock! (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nicktoons star in parodies of Schoolhouse Rock! 1st Song: Giant, Giant, Giant, written by Timmy Turner. It teaches how to gain height quickly and at a large rate. Parody of Lolly, Lolly, Lolly Get Your Adverbs Here. 2nd Song: Interjections, written by Danny Phantom. This song shows you how the Nicktoons are when they use Interjections. Parody of the song of the same name. 3rd Song: I Don't Got Six, written by Zim & Dib. It teaches how six is an answer of 3 x 2. Parody of I Got Six. 4th Song: Three Is The Magic Number, written by SpongeBob SquarePants. This song teaches how Three can do many things. Parody of Three Is A Magic Number. 5th Song: Non-Function Junction, written by Fanboy and Chum-Chum. This song teaches about how kids are getting free behavior modification pills. Parody of Conjunction Junction. 6th Song: It's The Planet Janet, written by Sheen. It teaches about the solar system. Parody of Interplanet Janet. Quotes SpongeBob: What's going on? Jimmy Neutron: I'm making the studio for Nicktoons Schoolhouse Rock! Be back in 11 hours with a song! (11 hours later...) SpongeBob: Is this it? Jimmy Neutron: Yeah, this is great! So Totally Thwacked Out / The Misadventures Of Manny Rivera (TV-PG) 1st segment: Timmy is bopped by Boog at the Frosty Mart. 2nd segment: Manny Rivera loses his El Tigre outfit and forced to live as a normal kid. His father and grandpa also lose their superhero identities. Quotes Timmy: Hi! Boog: Bop! (bops Timmy) Timmy: Ouch! ______________________________ Manny: You're taking away our powers? Attorney: I'm sorry. But anyone who violates copyright laws or have not shown up in this cartoon for 9 episodes are to be forever a normal kid. Manny's Dad: WHAT? Attorney: I need your powers, too. And your father's. Everyone: AWW! (Hands over Manny's Dad's outfiit and his Grandpa's hat) Manny: Now What? Attorney: Take me home, so mote it be! (disappears) Manny: Wha? Why When Nicktoons Go Bad Was Cancelled, Pt 1 / Why When Nicktoons Go Bad Was Cancelled, Pt 2 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Knowledgeable Marksman stops by to lecture the Nicktoons. Quotes SpongeBob: Why, I'd- huh? KM: Hello, Nicktoons! Everyone: Hello, KM. KM: Is this any way to treat me? SpongeBob: Settle down. KM: Let me break it down into song. (plays rock and roll) I... I wanna rock and roll all right! Not take irrelevent stuff! I... Wanna get rid of irrelevency! YEAH! Irrelevency! KM: How'd you like it? SpongeBob: That... was... Mark Chang: AWFUL! I'm reporting you to the authorities! KM: Report me, and you'll get blocked! Timmy: Calm Down! Zim: I liked When Nicktoons Go Bad... Why cancel it? KM: Let me explain... (reads) Once upon a time, there was an awsome show called "When Nicktoons Go Bad". It WAS a classic Nick Fanon series.Then one day, a Wikia user decided, hey, I'm gonna use Cartoon Network characters, and put two nerds on the show. They remained there for two seasons. ''THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! I plagued the page and deleted it... FOREVER. Zim: When was it's comeback? KM: The second I deleted it... and I got rid of it again! Then it was talk after talk... and then IRRELEVENT stuff all over again! So... listen to an admin. Zim: Okay. An Urge To Bring Back A Classic Nick Fanon Series (written by Curousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner was chosen to bring back When Nicktoons Go Bad. Quotes Timmy: Strange comet! Angel: Timmy, you have to bring back the page... Timmy: This is getting freaky... (next day...) Timmy: An angel told me to bring back When Nicktoons Go Bad! (everyone looks at Timmy) Zim: Turner, you're crazy! Danny Phantom: What's in it for us? Timmy: Candy and ghost-hunting equipment! Everyone: (cheering) KM: NO, NO, NO! IT'S GONNA STAY DELETED, IT WAS IRRELEVENT, AND THAT IS FINAL! Timmy: I declare war on you! KM: War will get you blocked. Timmy: How much farther? KM: You can recreate the page YOURSELF! But Nickelodeon characters- Timmy: We've been through this disscussion already! KM: Another insult and you're getting blocked. Timmy: Fine! (writes down I HATE ZIM on wood) KM: Personal attack! One more attack and it's blocking for Turner! Timmy: No, you piece of crap! KM: No one has EVER cursed in this cartoon before! It makes me too mad, I- GAH! Zim: You messed up big time, Turner. KM: THAT'S IT! GOODBYE, TURNER! SEE YOU NEXT EPISODE! (cuts to The End sign) Turner Is Punished, Pt 1 / Turner Is Punished, Pt 2 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner is blocked by Knowledgeable Marksman. Quotes Narrator: Hi. Remember me? Timmy Turner was about to get it. (back to the episode) Zim: You messed up big time, Turner! Timmy: Wait! I can explain! KM: No talks, just blocks. Timmy: I failed. Angel: HOW DARE YOU FAIL, TURNER! YOU MADE ME DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (gurgling) Timmy: No! Please, understand! KM: Once it's decided, it's done, Turner. Timmy: I feel useless. KM: You should! Cause you've just been blocked! I Wanna Be In The Season Finale (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy wants to be in the season finale. Quotes Timmy: This is no way to treat a 10-year old boy! KM: Double-blocked! Timmy: I HATE ZIM! KM: Triple blocked! The Season Finale (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy is accused of spam by Zim. Quotes: Zim: Aww... Let's get this over with, shall we? Computer: You have no messages. Zim: Grr... (a few days later...) Zim: Aww... Let's get this over with, shall we? Computer: Still no messages. Zim: GRR! (a few more days later...) Zim: Aww... Let's get this over with, shall we? Computer: You Have... Zim: Yes! Computer: ZERO messages! Zim: GRR! Computer: You have tons of mail! Zim: FINALLY! But it's all from Timmy Turner! Computer: Warning! Spam detected! Zim: TURNER! You think you can spam my computer and get away from it? Season 2 Same rules as Season 1 (except from this season onward (excluding Season 5, which has 10 episodes), you must write no more than 22 episodes). Nicktoons Schoolhouse Rock!: Money Rock! (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nicktoons make parodies of Schoolhouse Rock! This time, however, they make parodies of Money Rock! 1st Song: $7.90 Once A Week, written by Zim. Dib spends his money unwisely, and learns a money-management technique. Parody of $7.50 Once A Week. 2nd Song: Giant Girly Debt, written by Timmy Turner. This song teaches about the U.S. National Debt, protrayed by a young girl. Parody of Tyrannosaurus Debt. 3rd Song: Walkin On Wall City, written by Sheen. This song teaches about stocks. Parody of Walkin On Wall Street. 4th Song: Where The Money Goes, written by Dib. This song teaches about how money comes out of our pockets and into others. Parody of the song of the same name. 5th Song: The Check's In The Mail Again, written by Danny Phantom. This song teaches about how checks go to the mailbox and paid to the collector. Parody of The Check's In The Mail. 6th Song: This For Those, written by SpongeBob SquarePants. This song teaches about the history of barter and currency. Parody of This for That. Note: There was no parody for Tax Man Max due to the length of each episode. Quotes Jimmy: Got the Nicktoons Schoolhouse Rock! studio working again, meaning we need more songs! (11 hours later...) SpongeBob: Here! Jimmy: Okay. ToonNick... Or Not? (written by Curiusgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner is against ToonNick and tries to protect Nick Jr. Note: Timmy protects Nick Jr. for Poof, not himself. Quotes Timmy: (reads) Nick Jr. soon to be replaced by teenager oriented ToonNick. (slaps down newspaper) NOT ON MY WATCH! Poof loves Nick Jr! I have no idea that he watches it at such a young age! I also had no idea that he made ME watch with him! Zim: Let me see that, Turner! You've spammed me in the season finale, so I shouuld have a look-see. (gasp) (reads) Nick Jr. soon to be replaced by... (pauses) Timmy: I gotta protect Nick Jr! For Poof! Zim: That won't help any. I'm got a pro for... Timmy: What? Zim: Nick Jr. or ToonNick? I can't decide. Oh Yeah! ToonNick. (laughing) Timmy: WHAT? But I need to protect Nick Jr! For Poof! Zim: THAT puny fairy? Timmy: He's not just a fairy. I wished for him. Wait a sec, if you know about my fairies, shouldn't they go away forever? SpongeBob: I know about him, too. Jimmy: I know about your holograms. Fanboy: I know! Chum Chum: Me too! Timmy: How'd- GAH! Zim: Jorgen told me that it's okay to tell US. Dib: You can tell Nicktoons. Timmy: I think I'm telling Aang. Zim: HOLD IT! Aang? Really? Timmy: Fine... Zim: No matter: ToonNick will be here when you come back! (whispers) Can you switch it to Nick Jr, please? (60 minutes later...) Timmy: I'm back! Zim: Nick Jr.'s still on! GAH! Timmy: What'd I tell you? Zim: Wait until next episode, Turner! ToonNick It Is (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Nick Jr. lost to ToonNick. Quotes (RING!) Zim: Yes? WHAT? TOONNICK WON! Timmy: NO! Wait, is that Viacom on the phone? Zim: Yep. Timmy: Place Schoolhouse Rock on the channel, thanks! Zim: What'd they say? Timmy: They'll put it on in a future date. Preschool Crossover (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nick Jr. characters come in the Cartoon World. Quotes Zim: Hey! What's this? TURNER! Can you open the door? Timmy: FINE! (opens door) Ming-Ming: Hi! Timmy: (closes door) The Wonder Pets are here! Zim: Lemme check! (opens door) (screams) Blue Puppy: (bark) Zim: You nimcompoop! Do you know what we have here, TURNER? Turner: Nick Jr. characters. Zim: Who ELSE is here? Molly: Hello! Zim: Bubble Guppies. I had to ask. The Death Of Nick Jr. (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Nick Jr. is replaced by ToonNick. Quotes Timmy: Aw! Why'd I not protect Nick Jr. when I had the chance? Zim: Turner, everyone liked ToonNick better. Timmy: Grr... Chum & Go (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Plankton starts a new fast-food chain called Chum & Go, by coverting The Chum Bucket and the Flabby Patty shack into 2 Chum & Go locations. Quotes Plankton: I'm gonna have to have a chain, Karen. (build build build) (whirr) Plankton: Perfect! (sings) ''If you are hungry, then remember this one thing 1+1=2, 2-1=1, and Person+Food=Happy. Plankton: Perfect! Too Much Trash (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) People start burning more fuel and throwing more cans and bottles away. The Nicktoons are aware of this. Quotes SpongeBob: What the? Zim: Grr! TRASH! Trash everywhere! I HATE TRASH! Timmy: Morning, guys! Why are you in the treehouse so early? We don't come here until 4pm! SpongeBob: It's Sunday, Timmy. Zim: Turner! What's this? Timmy: A bunch of trash. Zim: I know! And it's becoming a problem! Timmy: Hasn't anyone learned to clean up their act? Zim: I guess not, Turner. Timmy: Uh oh! The recycling center! It's CLOSED! Zim: You mean that the people will throw away a lot of this trash? Timmy: At least this house is energy-free. Bagel: Forgot to install these. No offense. Timmy: Wha? Chrome: Hey, Bagel! Let's put the propane over here! Jimmy: Pukin' Pluto! How much energy are they gonna use? Timmy: Well, Bagel and Chrome are putting energy wasters in here! Jimmy: What? Energy wasters? Timmy: Yeah! The Wacktopus(written by Wacko2) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner joins a nature show. Quotes Zim:It says here that the creature is nonexistent. Timmy:It's Real! Zim:No It's Not. Timmy:Is Too! Zim:Is Not! *the past 2 words go again,and again,and again,and again* Open At 9... A Bar! (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner tries to cause chaos at the newest bar to shut it down. Quotes (tack tack tack) Bartender: (reads) No kids after 9pm. Perfect. (next meeting) Timmy: A new bar just opened. Zim: I got chased around by a Wackopus, Turner. Timmy: You kept saying it didn't exist. Zim: Wait! Something's off. A... new bar? GAH! Irrelevent Stuff (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) KM and Bagel judge shows. Quotes KM: What's first? Bagel: First up! KM: Joey, you're fired from this wiki! (laughing) Bagel: Rusty, you're fired, too. KM: High-five! (interrupted) Well, well, well. Sanjay Patel. Sanjay: Wha? KM: This is the wrong time to visit, so please go. Bagel: The Breadwinners are so fired! KM: I'd bet even money that that show will be for adults! Bagel: True that! Nickelodeon Studios (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nicktoons fight for a theater. Quotes Timmy: Nickelodeon Studios, 2004. I loved it. The treehouse, today. Nothing but boring everyday. Zim: Untrue, Turner! IWQHIDIIOKFPUISGH=(written by Wacko2) (TV-PG) Timmy accidentally makes evreyone speak in gibberish but himself. Quotes Zim:hugreifuhjkchgfdjkhgj! Timmy:I'M TRYING! Bagel:HDHDNHT~? KM:HHDSQUAUSU(DhyEU! Timmy:please don't do that KM Zim:TYUDYFPEOOOTUEORKFFF! BageL:(slaps face) I Wanna Play House(written by Wacko2) (TV-PG-V) Zim is annoyed by evreything in the show,so he decides to replace the entire show with a little girl playing with dolls,but timmy tries to get things back to normal,he ends up in the girl's room,and the girl mistakes him for one of her dolls. Quotes Zim:I am sick of this. Timmy:Well,then don't be in it. Zim:Great idea turner!And I will replace it with the worst possible footage ever! Timmy:Yeah!Wait,WHAT?! The Big Pony (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Timmy Turner accidentally gives Flute (a pony I came up with) Super Seeds (from Fairly Oddparents episode "Farm Pit".) Note: The creator of this episode hates girl's shows. Quotes Timmy: What am I gonna do with a pony? Zim: Su-per seeds. Timmy: SUPER SEEDS? Don't touch those. Here, flute. Lots of hay. (looks at Super Seeds) Timmy: Son of a gun. I gave her Super Seeds. (rumble) Zim: You messed up HUGE time, Turner. Timmy: You think? Zim Gets Crazy (written by NermalTheBunny) (TV-PG-V) Zim goes insane about GIR moving to Retroville, So Zim takes over Retroville and saves GIR. Quotes Zim: Foolish citizens of Retroville, I'll take over your city and save GIR. Jimmy: Oh no you don't (zaps Zim's ship) Zim: Aaahhh!!! (crash) Carl: Is he okay? Sheen: Yeah. GIR: Me too Zim: GIR? GIR: Zim? (GIR hugs Zim) Zim: And now I'll unleash screaming terror of death. (Zim laughs and blows up Retroville) Jimmy: Carl, Sheen, Goddard, To my hovercar, I got a plan. (Jimmy in the Hovercar zaps Zim's house) Zim: Aaahhh!!! My house! GIR, get that puny humans (GIR's eyes turns red) GIR: Yes ir! (Everyone screams but ZIm and GIR, GIR attacks the hovercar.) Sentimental Value (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nicktoons hoard a lot. Quotes Timmy: (sings) Mr. Derpy is a dork, a blasted dork I can't believe that crap, that crap WOO! All: (sings) This gets worse every day, every day Feed Vicky some fattening potion I can't believe, can't disagree I cannot understand what's going on! (pause for 2 seconds) We must fight for the freedom! (pause for 3 seconds) We must fight for the freedom! (pause for 3 seconds) We must fight for the freedom! KM: (sings) (pauses for 3 seconds) Stand away or you'll get blocked Oh, where is that blasted clock? They are coming, head to dock OR SHORE!!!!!!!!! All but KM: (sings) We must fight for the freedom! OH YEAH! We must fight for the freedom! Zim: (sings) Turner, can you turn that racket down? It's causing a commotion! I will fight for the freedom! Timmy: Uno, Dos, Thres, Quadro! All but Zim: (sings) We must fight for the freedom! Oh Yeah! We... will... fight... for... the freedom! Timmy: Good song, right? (points to hoarders) GY-Guy: I like this trash to be better! For Craziville! Life after Y-Guy, Pt 1 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) How Craziville would feel if Y-Guy suddenly disappeared. Quotes Narrator: (in his best British voice) What would happen if Y-Guy suddenly disappeared? This is not the story of how he might disappear, this is the story of the world he leaves behind. Timmy: Too much wishy-washy! Outta here! (turns page) Life after Y-Guy, Pt 2 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) How life would be if Y-Guy disappeared. Quotes Narrator: (in his best British voice) This episode of Life after Y-Guy, we feel the crumbling of buildings. Timmy: Too much wishy-washy! Outta here! (turns page) The Domestic Dictators (written by Wacko2) (TV-PG-V) Ever thought of Hitler and his crew....as HOUSECATS? Quotes Timmy:There is something awfully suspicious about these cats. Zim:Look fine to me. Timmy:You sure about that? Zim:Ye- Housecat:SHEIKHEIT! Timmy:Uh Oh.We better dispose of these before it's too late Gordon:Yeah!There making a bad image of cats like ...us *gulps* Timmy: Gordon? Zimmy Neutron (written by NermalTheBunny) (TV-PG-V) Zim becomes Jimmy Neutron. Quotes GIR: What are you doing? Zim: Building a time machine. GIR: Cool Zim: Do you like it? GIR: Yes, What does it do? Zim: Let me show you. (Zim goes back in time, Zim screams) GIR: Oh no, Zim is missing. Let's go save him. (Zim and GIR gets sucks into a whirlpool and lands in 2001 in Zim's Town) GIR: Where were we? Zim: I don't know, Were at the beginning. GIR and Zim: Oh my. The Kitty Giant (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Zim & Dib try an extra dose of growth on a kitty cat, because it's growing too slow. Quotes Zim: Outta my way, Turner! Timmy: What the heck is going on here? Dib: A kitty is growing too slow. Timmy: (laughing) Zim: It is. Timmy: Male or female? Dib: (measures) G-cup, 20' waist, 35' hips and butt, yep, it's female. Timmy: Those measurements are crap and boring! Dib: Oh, really? (zap!) Dib: Yes! Zim: Dammit, Turner! Note: Due to mild language, this aired on ToonNick 1 week after it was SUPPOSED to air. The 2nd Season Finale (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Zim is Un-Nicktooned. Quotes Sparky: The Un-Nicktooners are here. Zim: Goodbye, Turner. Dib: See ya sometimes! Season 3 Same rules as Season 2. Note: This is the final season that a movie will be released after. A videogame will be released after this season. The 3rd Season Premiere (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy introduces Y-Guy to the treehouse. Quotes Timmy: This was Zim's room... and now it's your room! (guides Y-Guy to Nicktoons' Schoolhouse Rock's studio) Timmy: This is the studio for our parodies of Schoolhouse Rock! (guides Y-Guy to the kitty's room) Timmy: This is our kitty shelter. Y-Guy: You're cool, Timmy. (guides Y-Guy to delivery truck) Timmy: This is how we recieve ALL our deliveries. Delivery Men: Got a soda machine. Timmy: Here's a hundred bucks. Keep the change. Preschool Crossover 2: Down To The Ocean (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy and friends go to see the Nick Jr. characters. Quotes Y-Guy: Where are we? Timmy: This is the Bubble Guppies' home, Y-Guy. Y-Guy: Ooo. Timmy: One day, you may write a Nicktoons' Schoolhouse Rock! song. Nicktoons Schoolhouse Rock!: Earth (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nicktoons are worried about planet Earth. 1st song: Don't Be A CO2 Sasquatch, written by Timmy Turner. This song teaches how you don't use too much Carbon Dioxide. Parody of Don't Be A Carbon Sasquatch. 2nd song: Tiny Urban Zoo, written by Y-Guy. This teaches about how you can plant a garden. Parody of the song of the same name. 3rd song: The Clean Rivers, written by Sheen. This song teaches about how you shouldn't throw trash in the ocean. Parody of the song of the same name. 4th Song: Solar Power To The Nicktoons, written by SpongeBob SquarePants. This song teaches about how solar power is used. Parody of Solar Power To The People. Note: This is the only time that 2 songs had titles that are the same as the songs the writers parodized. Usually only one song has the same title as the song the writer parodized. This is the first time there were 4 parodized songs instead of the usual 6. Quotes SpongeBob: Hey, Jimmy! What's going on? Jimmy: Cleaning out the studio. Oh yeah, Zim and Dib are fired as writers and Y-Guy is hired. SpongeBob: Why? Jimmy: Do you remember the LAST time we saw them? SpongeBob: Ooo. That explains a lot. Jimmy: Besides, we're cutting down expenses on the songs from 6 per season to only 4. Be back in 11 hours with one! (11 hours later...) SpongeBob: Done! Jimmy: GREAT! Growth Pills Are Wrong (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Y-Guy sees everyuone taking growth pills. Quotes Y-Guy: Well, well, well. Timmy: What is it, Y-Guy? Y-Guy: I don't wanna talk. Timmy: You can tell me. Y-Guy: I'd best not. Timmy: Please? Y-Guy: No thanks. Timmy: Please? Y-Guy: No thank you. (the 2 quotes repeat 3 more times) Timmy: Please? Y-Guy: ALRIGHT? (2 hours later...) Timmy: So that's what it is. Zim: I'm back, Turner! Timmy: Hey, Zim. Why are you back? Zim: Just came to check on Y-Guy, to see if he isn't hurt. Timmy: You're still a Nicktoon. Your show just doesn't air on Nick channels anymore. Damnation (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Y-Guy is killed and taken to the Underworld. Quotes Timmy: He's damned to the Underworld? Zim: Yep. Damned and doomed. Timmy: Dammit! Zim: Damnation! Jury Of The Damned (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Y-Guy gets put on trial. Quotes Satan: I give you the jury of the damned! Richard Nixon, Jimmy Carter, Pendleton Ward... Pendleton: I'm not dead yet! Satan: Pendleton dismissed! Babe Ruth will take his place. John F. Kennedy, George the Third... Yep. That's it. Oh, and Thomas Edison and Alexander Graham Bell. And Henry Ford, the Wright brothers... Timmy: Sounds like all hell broke loose. Satan: Elias Howe, Eli Whitney... yeah. That's all. Timmy: I can take you to the ground, Satan! You... are... crap! (throws punches) Satan: I can't be defeated! Nobody but the Holy stuff shall take me down! Timmy: Yeah, right. I'm calling the Lord. Satan: He does not have a cell phone. Timmy: Not by phone, just my hands! Note: This teaches about the Bible, and was the only episode that didn't air on Nick Adults. Squidward, The Friendly Ghost (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Squidward turns friendly but puts too much white powder on him. Quotes SpongeBob: G7! Patrick: G7? King me! King me! (pop) I lose! SpongeBob: Again, it's not Tuesday. Patrick: Darn! Star Car (written by NermalTheBunny) (TV-PG-V) Zim and Timmy Turner learns to drive a car. Quotes Timmy Turner: I wish for a star car. Cosmo and Wanda: You've got it. (They and Poof put up their wands and wishes for a star car). Zim: Hi there, Timmy Turner. Timmy Turner: Hi there, Zim. Zim: Want to drive? Timmy Turner and his fairies: Yes. (They get in into the car and drives with Zim and GIR). Extreme Makeover: Body Part Edition (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Patrick starts a spin-off to his previous makeover show. Quotes Patrick: I should start another makeover show! (build build build) Patrick: Done! SpongeBob: Um... Patrick? Are you taking show business too far? Patrick: Nope. Why? SpongeBob: Well, it's just that since your makeover show disaster, the show only had one episode. Patrick: I'm really not regretting this. SpongeBob: Okay. Just don't come crying to me if it fails like the other one. Timmy: Here, Molly- What the heck is that? Patrick: My new makeover show. Timmy: A demonstration, Molly. (warps features) Timmy: So? Patrick: Done! Timmy: Molly looks like a teenager! You shaped her like this? Patrick: Yep. Timmy: That show is a total "success". (laughing) The Krusty News (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Mr. Krabs starts a newspaper. Quotes Mr. Krabs: I should start another newspaper. SpongeBob: The Krusty News? Mr. Krabs: And you're the new lead reporter! SpongeBob: Ah! Mr. Krabs: Please, write a juicy story! SpongeBob: What? (22 hours later...) Inspector: I'm Health Inspector Yellowstone. I'll be shutting down The Chum Bucket. Plankton: WHAT? (locks) Plankton: Who's to blame for this? WHO? Mr. Krabs: If you don't write another juicy story, you can kiss your spatula goodbye! SpongeBob: No! Mr. Krabs: Write me... THE WILDEST STORY EVER! SpongeBob: WHAT? Mr. Krabs: The wildest... story... EVER! The Krusty News Is Ruined (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Mr. Krabs loses all his money from the newspapers. Quotes Sandy Cheeks: You wrote lies, lies, lies about us! Plankton: I lost my resturaunt because of you! Larry The Lobster: All the people want to beat me up for lunch money! Mrs. Puff: And I had to go back to watching... daytime television. Patrick: Lies about my makeover show! Mr. Krabs: My newspaper is ruined! SpongeBob: Okay. Star Car 2: The Race (written by NermalTheBunny) (TV-PG-V) Timmy and Zim began to race the others. Quotes Y-Guy: 3, 2, 1, Let's race! (SwaySway and Buhdeuce, Jimmy Neutron and SpongeBob, Timmy Turner and Zim, Sanjay and Craig began to race). Timmy Turner: I think we're winning. Cosmo: YAY! (The star car races fast and hits the finish line). Zim: (laughs) We did it. More TBA... I Hate The B****W****** (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) SpongeBob SquarePants and Sanjay Patel find out that the B****W****** are for adults. Note: All cussing was censored to keep a TV-PG-V rating. Quotes S***S***: (on TV) You damn son-of-a-b****! Sanjay: What's this junk? SpongeBob: An adult Nicktoon is what it is! Sanjay: Oh, really? SpongeBob: You won 100 dogs. Sanjay: I gave them away. Sanjay Patel's Game (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Sanjay plays a game of tennis. Quotes Timmy: Wow! Sanjay: I'm pumped up and ready! Timmy: Yeah. Sanjay: Tennis Championship 2014, here I come! Timmy: It's winter. Sanjay: So? Timmy: Tennis is played during the springtime. Sanjay: Yeah. I noticed. Timmy: Let's pratice until the Spring Equinox. The Best Thing in the World (written by NermalTheBunny) (TV-PG-V) Sanjay and Craig found a thing in the world is Big G. Quotes TBA Shrinking Control Pills (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Sanjay and Craig see a shrinking control pill. Quotes Sanjay: What the? Craig: Shrinking Control. Teacher: Okay, class. Shrinking Control Pills! Used by anorexics to gain weight. Use too much, you blow up HUGE! Sanjay: This is too much. Nickelodeon Magazine (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) S***S*** prints a counterfeit version of Nickelodeon Magazine. Sanjay & Craig investigate. Quotes S***S***: Damn Nickelodeon freakin' Magazine! B**D****: Crap! Let's make our own! (a few hours later...) Delivery Guy: Nick Magazine is back! Sanjay: S***S*** Shows Off His Bread? Hey! This is counterfeit! Craig: Count-er-feit. (one month later...) Delivery Guy: Nick Magazine! Sanjay: 100,000 Pounds Of Bread Delivered To Female Duck? This is more like Pondagea news! Craig: Count-er-feit. (30 days later...) Sanjay: I'm taking over! (1 hour later...) Craig: We're taking over this magazine! Sanjay: Yeah! (Sanjay begins to write a true story about the counterfeit papers and trashes S***S***'s story) Sanjay: Done! (puts story in printing press) (1 day later...) Zim: S***S***, you immbical! These are counterfeit! Timmy: Counterfeit! Lies! S***S***: What the hell is goin' on? Timmy: You not needing a name! Sanjay: I think I know what! Timmy: S***S*** Rips Off Sanjay Patel? THAT'S IT! No more counterfeit Nick magazines! I never knew you. Sanjay: Timmy, to make up for the counterfeit magazines, I got each of the Nicktoons one of the two very last issues of the real Nick magazine! One copy per issue! Two issues per person! Hypnotist (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) A hypnotist hypnotizes Vicky into body inflation every time she curses or swears. Quotes Hypnotist: You're getting sleepy. Sleepy. Tomorrow, and after that, every time you say any words stronger than "stupid", "lame", "dumb", or "crap", you will inflate with your thought of body part. Sanjay: That's Super Trance! Illegal Cocas (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) The police find illegal sacks of cocas. Quotes Policeman #1: I won't give up until all the cocaine in the world is destroyed. KM: What? Cocaine? ILLEGAL DRUGS! Policeman #2: I will destroy the cocaine! Timmy: Good luck with that! I want you to destroy marijuana as well! Policeman #3: That's an illegal drug! Timmy: Yes. Policeman #4: Move out! Timmy: Have fun searching! Zim: What the heck? Timmy: Destruction of illegal drugs. Zim: I got this Coke from 1887! Timmy: I should show this to the police! (later...) Policeman #1: What? Timmy: Hi. Policeman #2: Sir, you'd better be looking at this. Timmy: What? Policeman #3: Coke from 1887! Whoever's responsible- Senator from 1887: I am. Policeman #4: If you were alive, you'd be under arrest! Now, go back to the 1880s! Weekend at Turner's (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Y-Guy does drugs. Quotes Doctor: Medical marijuana is iillegal. Y-Guy: Oh, gimme that! (lights up drug and starts to smoke it) Zim: (sniff) Y-Guy, you're too young to do drugs! Timmy: He's only 16! Zim: Now the Nicktoons are guilty of possession. We! Could! Go! To! Jail! Star Car 3: The Car Breaks Down (written by Curiousgorge66 & NermalTheBunny) (TV-PG-V) The Star Car begins to rust. Quotes Timmy: Aw great! The Star Car is rusting! Zim: At least we won! Timmy: I wish the Star Car was fixed! (Cosmo and Wanda wave their wands and poof the Star Car back up, fixed) The 3rd Season Finale (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) The Nicktoons strip Y-Guy of his Nicktoonship without Un-Nicktooning. Quotes Timmy: You're banned from the treehouse, Y-Guy! I need the badge, the Nick logo, oh, you can keep the toys from us. A free parting gift. That orange doughnut looks good, though. Okay. Enjoy the rest of your life! Season 4 Carton Crossover (written by Omgitskittykatty and Wacko2) (TV-PG-V) Squidward is found dead on a milk carton and Fanboy and Chum-Chum try to get his dead body. Quotes Squidward (talking from the milk carton): Fanboy and Chum-Chum? Fanboy: Chum, ya say somethin'? Chum: No. Squidward: Morons! Freaking morons, listen to me! Fanboy and Chum Chum: DID YOU...? I'LL KILL YOU! (Fanboy and Chum-Chum start strangling each other) Kids Choice Awards 2014 Nominees: Favorite Cartoon (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy sees the nominees for favorite cartoon. Quotes Timmy: I'm gonna check the nominees for favorite cartoon. Zim: Okay, Turner. Don't get disappointed. (Timmy leaves) Timmy: Let's see. (reads) SpongeBob SquarePants, Y-Guy, Sanjay & Craig, BreadWinners? ''Why am I not invited to the KCA 2014? SpongeBob: Look, Aang. I'm a nominee for Favorite Cartoon again! Aang: How do you have so much KCA awards? I only have one! SpongeBob: From the 2007 KCA! Since your show got cancelled, my show was most favorite! Aang: I think it was from either 2007 or 2008. SpongeBob: It was in '07, silly! (Timmy slams open the door) Aang: SHUN HIM! (looks away at S***S***) SpongeBob: Why are you in a bad mood, Timmy? Timmy: It's the Kids Choice Awards and The Fairly Oddparents are not seen ANYWHERE! Sanjay: Maybe your show is not popular! Timmy: Not popular? S***S***: Damn right! Timmy: Hello? KIDS Choice Awards! No cussing at the KCA! SpongeBob: The KCA's not until March 29, 2014! Timmy: Fine. Aang: Still shunning! Hey! SpongeBob's talking to him? Must be friendly! (S***S*** shuns Turner) SpongeBob: Got a lot of preperations! On March 18th, I set everything up. On March 24th, I renew our TV package. On March 27th, I pay the money REQUIIRED to renew it, and on March 29th, everything's all set! Timmy: Should you be making popcorn right now? SpongeBob: That's not until the morning of March 29th. Timmy: Okay. The Day Mars Stood Still (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Zim, accompanied by Timmy Turner, land on Mars, hoping to eradicate the Martian race because of their stay in Atlantis. Quotes Zim: I have to destroy the Martians! Timmy: I'm scared. The Void (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) SpongeBob and friends enter The Void (from Ghoul Fools). Quotes Flying Dutchman: Welcome to... THE VOID! (laughing) Nicktoons Schoolhouse Rock!: Top 10 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Zim & Turner decide to do a Top 10 version of the recurring part of the series. Note: The Top 10 List is chosen at random. Quotes Jimmy: I've got no new plans for new songs right now. Let's just do a Top 10 version of this instead! Timmy: Fine. Who Will Host The KCA? (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nicktoons vote for the host. Quotes SpongeBob: Jack Black. Zim: Will Smith. Timmy: O'Neal and Nick Cannon. Aang: Um... Only one host and O'Neal hosts the Hall Of Game Awards. Timmy: Which we never get invited to! KM: That's because those awards have nothing to do with Nickelodeon. Sheen: Josh Duhamel. (6 hours later...) SpongeBob: "Mark Wahlberg is the host for the 2014 KCAs." Timmy: This ruins everything! Sanjay: Oh. There was an error for Favorite Cartoon and apparently a yellow sea sponge is still nominated for the awards. SpongeBob: Here's a first. A Cartoon Network show was nominated. Timmy: You mean... Adventure Time? SpongeBob: Yes. Yes they did. Timmy: I'm sure those turtles got nominated, too. Zim: Of course. Aang: Hey, I'm the prince! SpongeBob: No, you're an airbender. Aang: Okay. Zim: He's right. This is the UK. Timmy: I wish we were back at the treehouse! (Poof waves up his rattle and shakes it) Aang: I'm the president! Sanjay: Ugh. Nickelodeon Central (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy returns to Carowinds, only to see no Nickelodeon rides. Quotes Timmy: Yes! Zim: Ooo! SpongeBob: YEAH! (10 years later) Timmy: I'm back to Carowinds! Sanjay: There are no Nickelodeon rides. Timmy: This place is a mess! 10 years and it went downhill! Almost Time For The KCA (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) SpongeBob has everything ready. Quotes SpongeBob: All ready! Popcorn and stuff... Sanjay: Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster, along with the other Nicktoons are here! Tommy: Good luck at the KCA! Aang: Good luck! Otto Rocket: Good luck! Reggie Rocket: Hey, SpongeBob! Good luck! Korra: Good luck with the KCA! Donnie: E E E! (Good luck at the KCA!) SpongeBob won Favorite Cartoon (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) SpongeBob puts his trophy in his KCA box. Quotes SpongeBob: One KCA Box! Otto Rocket: SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Yes? Otto Rocket: That was Aang's award. SpongeBob: No wonder. This is mine. Otto Rocket: Okay. SpongeBob: Wahlberg gave this to me after the KCA! Otto Rocket: Oh. Aang recieved that award in '08, not '07. SpongeBob: Oops. Otto Rocket: You were off by a year. SpongeBob: I know that. SpongeBob and Monster (written by Mr Pookie) TV-PG SpongeBob and Gary go to visit their old friends Robot and Monster. Quotes SpongeBob: Hey, Gary, what do you want to do today? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: *gasps* Let's see Robot and Monster, our old friends! Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Of course I still have the portal! Let's go! SpongeBob: (in portal) WOAAAAAAAH! Gary: (in portal) MEOOOOOOW! Robot: Hey, SpongeBob! Monster: Hi, Gary! The Game Of Zeloh (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Sanjay Patel plays Nicktoons Unite! against Zeloh. Quotes Zeloh: Hey, Sanjay! Sanjay: What is it? Zeloh: I'm a much better video game player than you! In fact, I'm a video game master! Sanjay: Oh yeah? Then, prove it! Zeloh: See you at 8! (8pm) Sanjay: Oh, hi. Zeloh: Let's start! Which game are we playing? Sanjay: Nicktoons Unite! It's from my personal stash. (one long game later...) Sanjay: I beat it! Zeloh: I admit you're a much better video game player than me! With luck, you could be the next video game master! Sanjay: Oh, thanks. Star Car 4: Entered into the Championship (written by Curiousgorge66 & Omgitskittykatty) (TV-PG-V) Zim, Gir & Timmy are entered into the championship, ending a summer-long hiatus for this toon. Quotes Timmy: I'm starting to get bored. Zim: Turner... Look! Racing fan: Wow! That was fantastic! You're in the championship! Since you know how to fix up a Star Car! Zim: Wait a second... How'd you know? Racing fan: I like racing. Zim: Since we won, we're going to the championship, Turner! Turner: Okay, then. The Day the Computer Crashed (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Zim's computer crashes while he is getting one to replace it. While he is gone, someone freezes the world... and it's not the non-Nickelodeon character. Song: "Let It Go, To The Past", sung by Timmy Turner (Parody of "Let It Go" from Disney's Frozen) Quotes Timmy: Wow! I can't believe you're heading to the store! Zim: I don't need that h*** of a computer mess anymore! Timmy: Is it about to crash? Zim: Brr... You make me cold as ice with those words. Like Elsa froze the Nicktoons treehouse. Timmy: How many times do I have to tell you? That's MAKE BELIEVE! Zim: I know. Timmy: Anyways, I hope you come back. Zim: Okay. (Timmy notices people going off to college) Timmy: And I have to go back to school. (cuts to Zim at the store) Zim: Computer, computer, computer... (cuts back to Timmy, noticing icicles on the treehouse ceiling) Timmy: Zim's right. Somebody's freezing the place. He or she might freeze the world! Or make their own land. (cuts back to Zim) Zim: Now I really do feel cold as ice. Store Manager: $199. Zim: Do you accept debit? Store Manager: Yes. Yes we do. (cuts back to Timmy) Timmy: (sings) ''Why, oh, why, why did I have to see this? Oh why, do all dreams, Come to an end? Why do I have to live with this? Reading another book, hey, get this Why do I have to save the world... AGAIN? Let it go, to the past Things never, ever last Let it go, to the past Time is really fast I don't know, what this means I won't let the storm rage on The cold always bothers me anyways. (cuts back to Zim) Zim: I gotta go home and- Timmy: I have to save the day! Zim: Oh really- WHAT? (cuts to Janice, the Snow Princess) Timmy: Wait, you remind me of someone... Someone named Janice! Janice: That Janice is long gone! (casts snow powers on every sword which freezes them) Timmy: (grabs magical pendant) Janice: What's that? Timmy: You have to leave, by the order of Nickelodeon! Janice: (slowly shrinks back to normal) Timmy: Janice... Are you alright? Janice: Yeah. I'm fine. Timmy: Okay, Zim. You want to install and program the machine? Zim: No thanks. I'd like it if you help me install and program the machine. (cuts to The End sign) Intooners (Written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) S***S*** has something move into his body. Quotes Timmy: This magazine is weird! Where am I? S***S***: Hello. Janice: Welcome Back. You've been missed. Timmy: Awkward. Janice: We do die... but we can return. S***S***: Welcome back... again. Timmy: AAH! (cuts to The End sign too soon) (cuts to Timmy) Timmy: (wakes up) Such a nightmare! At least it's not real! Zim: Or is it? (watching Intooners on TV) Timmy: Boring! No more scary movies after 8! The Toon-Traveller (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Timmy becomes a time-traveller. Quotes Timmy: Where's the d*** time machine? (reveals a time machine) Timmy: There it is! In Case Of Genies (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Timmy finds a genie. Quotes Timmy: Son of a gun! A genie lamp! (rubs the lamp) Extreme Makeover: Series Finale (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Patrick has a series finale of his makeover show. Note: This is not the series finale, it isn't even the SEASON finale. Quotes Patrick: So bored. I don't think my makeover shows are a success. Timmy: Of course not. Here's the script for the series finale of your show. Star Car finale: Winning The Championship (Written by Curiousgorge66 and Omgitskittykatty) (TV-PG-V) Timmy & Zim win the championship of the race. Quotes Narrator: Last Time on Star Car, Timmy and Zim got entered into the championship. Will they win? (many, many laps later) NASCAR announcer: One lap left into the race, and Zim is going at the speed of light! He wins the championship! Timmy: Not until we hit the finish line! (the Star Car hits the finish line) Timmy: Now we won! Racing fan: CONGRATULATIONS! NASCAR announcer: I agree! The Star Car is fantastic! But it needs to be... (Scary Voice) REPAIRED (x5)! Timmy: I'm cool with that. (Cosmo and Wanda poof the Star Car back up, fixed again) Zim: Oh, and we're retiring. Racing's too much work. Timmy: Then I give the Star Car to you. Zim: Really? Timmy: Yep. It's all yours. Zim: Thanks... Turner. So what's the prize? NASCAR annoucer: $199. Zim: I get a refund on the computer? NASCAR announcer: Each. Timmy: A DOUBLE refund? NASCAR announcer: x2. Timmy: Oh. Okay. NASCAR announcer: Yeah. Tak and Death (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Tak gets sentenced to death. Quotes Tak: Why am I here again? Master: I'm sorry, but... you did it again. My friend died offscreen towards the end of season 3, and I took over. His will said to make sure I sentenced you to death if you did it again. Goodbye forever. (one week later) Master: I'm sorry. But there are rules. Master's brother: SEE YA IN H***! Master: I'm sorry. You will be hanged and dead. It's just... so... sad... Please don't start the execution until I'm done crying... (sobbing) Now I'm done. Tak... may you be somewhere nice... in Heaven. (sobbing) Start now. (1 minute later) Master: Bye-bye... Forever. (crying) Zim Leaves Again (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Zim leaves the treehouse again. Quotes Timmy: Why are you packing your bags? Zim: I'm leaviing again. I just came to spend the season. Timmy: It's not even episode 22 yet! Zim: But it's getting close, Turner. Timmy: Where are you going? Zim: To wherever the wind takes me. Timmy: Can you send me a letter? Zim: If possible. See ya after the 5th season! Timmy: I don't know if there is a 6th season! Attack of the 50-foot Janice (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Timmy fights a bloody battle with Janice. Quotes Timmy: Internet's down. Janice: So? (turns angry) Was it a waste of time? (stretch) Money? (stretch) Equipment? (stretch) PEOPLE? (STRRRRRRRRREEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH) I don't know anymore. Timmy: Don't get too angry or you'll bust up a hole in the wall! Janice: (Scary Voice) Why? I never want to see this treehouse ever again! (GRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!) (CRASH!) Janice: (keeps growing and getting angrier) I will destroy this town because I hate it! Timmy: Oh no! She's going through Nicktropolis! I'm contacting the Neutrons! Zim: NO! Timmy: Why? Zim: The phone is not working. Timmy: Oh. I see. Then I'll get Bagel over here. And have you already left yet? Zim: Actually, I just packed up the last bit of my stuff. I have a lot of stuff. Janice: LEAVE! Timmy: GAH! Bagel: Hose on! Timmy: FIRE! (fires at Janice, who starts to shrink) Bagel: JANICE! Timmy: Somebody! ANYBODY! Get a doctor! (looks at Zim) And DON'T find a police box-looking thing! Get an actual doctor! Curiousgorge66: I'm not certified, but I can play check-up! Timmy: This is serious as heck! Invader Rob: I am although I don't operate often. (checks for breathing) Oh no, oh no, OH NO! Timmy: What is it? Invader Rob: SHE'S DEAD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Timmy: That can't be good. Janice's body: (starts growing and fading out to nothing) Timmy: LOL. But first, let me take a selfie. Zim: Selfie meaning? Timmy: You didn't have the term in your time. Zim: We didn't have popular selfies back in the day, yes. Janice's body: (vanishes into thin air) Timmy: So Janice is a g***ess now? Zim: Yeah. The 4th Season Finale (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Timmy Turner has to survive five nights at the Nickelodeon Pizzeria. Quotes Timmy: Okay. (phone starts ringing) Timmy: Hello? Bagel: (over the phone) Um, yes. I wanna help you make it through your first night. There are Angry Beavers animatronics, and lots of stuff like that. Check the cameras around the Nickelodeon Pizzeria and see you! (BEEP) Timmy: Okay... Time to check out the cameras. Angry Beavers animatronic: (screams at Timmy) Timmy: (attacks with shovel) (phone rings again) Zim: (over the phone) Hey, it's me. Turner, you're smart to bring that shovel. Timmy: Yeah, I know. These killer beavers are going nowhere. Zim: Bye. (BEEP) Timmy: AHH! Golden Beaver! (attacks with shovel) (phone rings again) Zim: Hey! It's almost 6AM! Timmy: Yeah! I could do this forever! (lights go out) Timmy: So? (attacks main beaver with a shovel) (Clock turns to 6AM) Season 5 Note: Curiousgorge66 has officially confirmed the 5th season after many... hiatuses during the summer. This season consists of 10 episodes. This way, you shouldn't stress about writing 22 episodes. The season premiere is a Christmas special. No major irrelevancy (mentions are allowed, but characters that are not original or from Nickelodeon are not allowed to have a main appearance). I am officially cutting all Nicktoons Schoolhouse Rock activity because the videos are too expensive to produce. No putting in actual titles of books as episode names. (You have to clean up the irrelevancy) Reread the rules of seasons 1-3 (the rules applied to season 4). Do not delete these rules. And have fun! Santa Needs Another Sleigh (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy and Zim have to save Christmas by getting Santa's sleigh repaired. Quotes Timmy: Four sixes! One more to a Yahtzee! Zim: We're not playing Yahtzee, we're playing cards! (crash) Zim: I need to see what that is! (goes to window) Hmm... (sees Santa Claus) AHHHHHHHHHHH! Timmy: What is it? (sees Santa Claus) Oh, yeah... Why is Santa there... and what happened to his sleigh? (Timmy and Zim investigate further) Santa: Well, the elves can make another one. Timmy: What's going on? Santa: Just that the sleigh needs to be fixed. Zim: I can help! Santa: The elves can fix it. Besides, if it is fixed by someone and it isn't suitable, let's just say they get coal that year. Timmy: We have to save Christmas! Zim: Star Car? Timmy: Oh yeah. But I have something else. We can get the elves to repair it. I wish me, Zim, and the sleigh were at the North Pole! (Cosmo and Wanda grant the wish and go with Timmy and Zim) Timmy: Hey, elves! Santa's sleigh needs to be repaired! Elf #1: Let me guess... Needs fixing? Timmy: Yeah. (Elf #1 uses the "force" to fix it) Elf #1: There. You can go now. Timmy: I wish we were all back at the treehouse, along with Santa's sleigh! (back at the treehouse) Santa: Thanks, Timmy! That's the nicest thing you ever did to me! Timmy: It is? Santa: Yes. (gets back on the sleigh) On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, on Vixen, on Comet, on Cupid, on... Timmy: Bye, Santa! Santa: ...on Rudolph! (Christmas Day) Timmy: What's this? (reads) Thanks for saving Christmas. Here's something to say thanks. (opens up present) It's a note and a DSi. (reads note) Dear Timmy, thanks for saving Christmas. If you didn't come to my aid, Christmas would've been cancelled. Thank goodness you came to my aid. Thank you so much. Signed, Santa Claus. Happy New Year (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Timmy can't wait to see the clock change. Quotes Timmy: I can't wait to see it strike midnight! Zim: I know. I've been camping out. SpongeBob: Me too. Jimmy: (as a hologram) I have set up a hologram to watch it from my own lab! (the clock strikes midnight) TV channels this show airs on * Nickelodeon (1st season only) (February 12th - 13th, 2014, still airs in reruns) * Nicktoons (reruns/5th season) (February 13th, 2014 - present) * ToonNick (2nd-4th seasons) (February 14th, 2014 - November 2014) * Nick Adults (uncensored) (February 14th, 2014 - present) * Cartoon Network / Hub / Nicktoons (February 12th, 2014 - present) * NickTV (starting February 29th, 2014) * Nickelodeon 2 (marathons only) (starting in September 2014) * Nickelodeon 3 (reruns) (February 13th, 2014 - present) * Bluetoons (February 14th, 2014 - present) * ToonNick 3 (Season 1 only, reruns) (Launch date-present) * The CW (via Nick on CW and Nickelodeon Family) (February 2014-present) Trivia * The series was revived to bring more Nickelodeon characters. * Ur Not Pullin That, a spin-off series was greenlit for it's first season in 2014. * The creator made parodies of Schoolhouse Rock!, and Money Rock! This was a recurring theme, with one episode for each season. * Shortly after Nickelodeon 3 was launched, Disney-ABC Domestic Television wanted Cartoon Crossover to be on the network. * It aired on Nick on CW since February 14th, 2014, and on Nickelodeon Family (block) since November 30th, 2014. * The Misadventures Of Manny Rivera, another spin-off series, was also greenlit for a first season. * After the first season was done, a movie came out called Cartoon Crossover: The Movie. It involves Plankton stealing all of the important properties in the Fanonverse. A sequel was made after the 2nd season, called Cartoon Crossover: The 2nd Movie. The trilogy was complete with Cartoon Crossover: The Final Movie. * Y-Guy was included in the 3rd Season, but will be dropped completely in the 4th season due to his execution in the final movie. * Two videogames came out called Cartoon Crossover (videogame), and Cartoon Crossover Movie: The Videogame. * Disney fans might like this Nicktoon. * "Carton Crossover" is the final episode of Cartoon Crossover to be the season premiere after a movie came out. The rest of the season premieres would not be following movies. * Nickelodeon announced that Cartoon Crossover would have 3 KCA specials in the 4th season. * The Game of Zeloh started a summer-long hiatus, which ended with Star Car, part 4. * The series' parental rating is TV-PG. The only content desciptor added is TV-PG-V, in case of ugly stuff, or in case of gross stuff. * The 4th Season Finale is a reference to the indie-horror game Five Nights At Freddy's. Category:Jessica Category:Television series